BizzCraft.net
BizzCraft.net is the main website for the BizzCraft community. This website includes the community forum, announcements, lists of members, rules, displays who is online, offers support, and much more! If the server is down, BizzCraft players immediately go to the website to stay up-to-date with the latest news. It is an Enjin website with a custom-designed theme. Forums Players have the ability to create forum threads within the appropriate sections that they belong in. Community related discussions such as suggestions, competition builds, build projects, and just general discussion all have their own sections. Support related discussions (ban appeals, player reports, bugs and glitches) also have their own sections in which players can create forum threads. Not only can a player create their own forum thread (a topic within a specific discussion section), but players can also actively participate in the discussion going on within forum threads. Players are able to contribute posts to community related discussions, as well as any bug or glitch related threads. Players should not post to any threads regarding ban appeals that they are not personally involved with. When a player makes a post on a forum thread, the post should contribute to the actual discussion going on. Players should not use the forums as a chat room. For example, if a discussion has to do with a build project on BizzCraft, a player should not make a random post that does not have to do with the discussion, such as "I like pizza." Players can earn points, a currency that is earned by actively participating in the BizzCraft forums as well as in game. Points can be used to purchase things from the BizzCraft shop, for example mob spawners, nametags, and diamonds. Players should not abuse earning points by on-purposely creating consistent spam on the forums by making more forum posts for the soul purpose of earning points. It is expected that the same rules followed in-game are followed when using the BizzCraft forums. Players should remain appropriate, cooperative, and courteous with each other and staff. How to Create a Post Within the BizzCraft Forums Have something to say on the BizzCraft forums, but don't know how to create a forum post? The first step to creating a forum post is to make sure that you are logged in to the BizzCraft website. If you don't have an account, be sure to register and fill out the required information in order to be able to participate within the BizzCraft forums. Once you've made an account or are logged in already, scroll down to the bottom half of the page. Here you will find the appropriate sections where forum threads should be under. Select the section you wish to have a discussion relating to. After that, you will be redirected to a page where recent discussions regarding a section of the forums are. If you'd like to create a post relating to a specific thread, be sure to click the thread first, and if there are multiple pages flip to the last one and scroll down to the bottom, where you will find a box you can make your post in. Once you're done making the post, you'll only need to hit a small black box labeled 'Quick Reply'. After that, your post will be public to the members of BizzCraft community. (To be continued.)Category:Basics